Late Night Wanderings
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Ron goes down to see a petrified Hermione after his encounter with the spiders. It's been done I know. Don't judge me. Just read and review.


Late Night Wanderings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling wrote first. Obviously JK does. I am not pretending to be her. I could never be as great as her. Oh well, I'll have to be satisfied with borrowing her characters and having my own fun with them.

Author's Note: I know this is really dumb and it's been done like a million times before, but I just had the inspiration to write it. When the muses come it's not my place to complain about what they bring. They might get offended and never come back. This is a one chapter, and it might not hold true to the story one hundred percent, I try but what can you do? For example why does Ron act the way he does later if he says what I have him say? The answer he's chicken shit. He's too afraid to go through with his promise. That's the long and short of it. Once you're done you will understand. Oh and if you watch CoS when McGonagall brings Harry and Ron in to see Hermione, it looks like Ron might cry if you watch him closely. You can check and please inform me if you think I'm wrong, but that's what I see. Anywho, enjoy the story. 

It was dark and the castle was cold because of the storm. It was one of those Scottish, spring storms, you know? There was rain beating down against the windows and the wind was whistling around outside. It made the castle very draughty and depressing. Of course, I was sitting in the most depressing room in the whole castle, the Hospital Wing.

Of course, it's not normally the most depressing. Snape's office usually holds that title, but that night it was. All because of you. I had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, I didn't think he'd mind. I probably should've been up in the dormitory on a night like that, fast asleep in my four poster, but I had to see you. How could I have slept comfortably upstairs knowing you were down here, alone?

That's why I was sitting on your bed with the cloak strewn carelessly on a nearby chair. You looked so different; lying there unmoving, eyes wide open, and your hand reaching. Different but the same. The same chocolate brown eyes, same brown frizzy hair, same bucked teeth. It was unnerving to see your eyes; they were vacant, emotionless, and unblinking. Nothing at all like they were normally. I longed to have you yell at me, just so I could see the fire, the spark behind them. But I knew it wouldn't happen. Not then at least. Petrified people can't get angry.

I wanted to say something incredibly stupid, just so I could hear you say "Oh, Ron," and then explain to me exactly why it was so stupid. I wanted to talk to you. I knew I could, petrified people can't hear, and Madam Pomfrey would be fast asleep. But I had no idea what to say. What do you say to the petrified form of the girl you love, or think you love at least?

"Hermione, " I murmured. "I really miss you. Harry does too. I came down especially to see you." 

I looked out the window at the raging storm.

"You're lucky you can't hear this storm. It's dreadful."

I found it very difficult to make casual conversation with a petrified person. I looked back at you, at your blank, emotionless eyes. It was your eyes that struck me the most. They were so unlike you it made me angry. 

"Don't worry Hermione," I whispered angrily. "We'll find the sodding git who did this to you. If I ever get my hands on him I'll tear his limb from limb," I seethed.

I took a few breaths to calm myself. My eyes traveled across your face and over your still form. I reached out my hand and touched yours. Your hand was so cold. I thought maybe I should bring you some mittens, but then I realized you most likely couldn't feel it. I reached my hand up to your face and brushed some hair off your cheek. You looked so beautiful in the sparse light of the Hospital Wing. Even petrified, you had a certain something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Oh, Hermione. I miss you. I wish you were here. I wish I could wake you up like that Muggle fairy tale you told me once. Sleeping Beauty, I think it was. The one where the handsome prince wakes up the beautiful princess with a kiss. Not that I'm a handsome prince of anything. I'm not attractive at all and I haven't any gold but all the same, I wish that a kiss would wake you."

I looked down at the floor, embarrassed to be saying all that even if you couldn't hear me.

"You know, I almost cried when McGonagall brought me in. I almost broke down sobbing in front of Harry, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall. I thought they could all tell. You know how bad I am at hiding how I feel. I don't think anyone noticed though. Harry was too upset at the sight of you and McGonagall and Pomfrey were too busy worrying about how Harry was taking it to notice me. Typical, no one ever notices me. I think Dumbledore gave me an especially sympathetic look at dinner a few nights ago but that may have been my imagination."

I sighed. You looked so helpless and I'd never seen you helpless before.

"Harry and I went into the Forbidden Forest tonight. I know, it's forbidden for a reason, and we shouldn't be wandering around in such dangerous times, but we went for you. Or at least, that's why I went. I know it probably sounds terrible but if you hadn't been in here there's no way I would have gone in there. We had to follow spiders. You know how much I hat spiders. You know what we found? A giant colony of enormous spiders, you know the ones I mean. Acro Acro Acromantulas, that's it. Descendants of the one Hagrid raised in the castle, it was called Aragog. Hagrid didn't open the Chamber fifty years ago. Harry reckons Moaning Myrtle was the girl that died. We're going to ask her as soon as we figure out how to get away from the professors. I'll bet you'd know what to do Hermione. You are a brilliant witch. I wish you were here," I said again.

I looked away from you, to get rid of the stinging feeling behind my eyes. I looked out the window at the raging storm outside.

"I'm glad the storm didn't hit whilst Harry and I were out there. I wouldn't fancy being in the Forbidden Forest in a thunder storm. Not that I'd ever fancy being in there. But Hagrid said to follow the spiders. Full of good advice, that one. Almost got Harry and I eaten. They took him away, Hermione. Fudge came and took him to Azkaban. You know how horrible that is, don't you? Dementors that feed on your happy thoughts so that all you have left are the bad ones. You know what I would see? You, like this. Petrified. This is definitely one of my worst memories."

I smoothed out your hair with my hand and I got this urge to protect you. Like the one I get every time Malfoy insults you.

"I'll figure out a way to fix you, Hermione," I whispered fiercely. "I'll find whoever did this to you and I'll fix you. And I'llI'll try harder to study for exams this year. Since you're not here to remind me, I'll try to do it myself."

I thought about exams and classes, _and_ about your crush on Lockhart.

"Why do you fancy Lockhart, Hermione? Is it because he's attractive? Or because he's famous? Or rich? I know I'm not good-looking, or famous, or rich, but I really care about you. I'd take good care of you and I'd never let anyone hurt you if I could help it. Would that be enough?"

I paused but, of course, you couldn't answer me. I sighed again.

"Bloody Hell. I wish I could tell you that when you're awake. Maybe one day I will be able to. If youWhen you get better, I promise I'll try to say this to you as soon as possible. I thinkI think"

I leaned in to whisper into your ear.

"I think I'm in love with you, Hermione. I really do think so."

I gathered my courage and did what I never would have been able to do if you were awake.

I gently pressed my lips against your soft, pink ones. Even whilst petrified your lips were soft. It was an amazing kiss, even if I was the only one who could feel it.

As I pulled away I heard a loud crash , and Filch yell.

"PEEVES!" 

I grabbed the cloak quickly and looked at your face.

"Bye Hermione. I'll come back."

I threw the cloak over my shoulders and took one last, lingering look at you. Then I hurried out of the Hospital Wing. Avoiding any teachers and Filch, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. I think the Fat Lady was a trifle confused at the password coming from a disembodied voice. 

Once I was back in my four poster with Harry's cloak safely in his trunk, I closed my eyes and imagined what that kiss would have been like if you had been awake. I fell asleep with the image of you waking up from your slumber because of it. You were my very own Sleeping Beauty.

Even if you didn't exactly wake up for real.


End file.
